Return to the Library
by X-CSI-GSR-X
Summary: The TARDIS senses the Doctor's hearts breaking over River. What will happen when she decides to send him back to where it all began? The place where he met her and lost her. The Library. Rating MAY change later on but I shall put a note at the top if this happens.
1. Distant Memory

_**Hello Sweetie. Every time I watch Doctor Who I just find myself falling more and more in live with River and the Doctor. I have decided to write a fanfiction in order to get my love for them out. Please Review. But please no 'SPOLIERS' as it may ruin it for others x **_

**Return to the Library**

**Chapter 1 – Distant Memories**

"You are always here to me and I always listen".

Ever since Trenzalore the Doctor hadn't been able to get River out of his head. He finally got the goodbye and the closure that he needed, but he missed her so much. He missed being able to see her, hear her and smell her. She was just a distant memory now. They had some fun together, him and River. The places they visited, the people they met, the trouble they got themselves into.

The Doctor settled into the chair, crossed his legs, and just stared at the roof of the TARDIS. Everything around him reminded him of her. The arguments they would have in this very room about whether to leave the breaks on so that the TARDIS would make that sound that he loved so much. Of course, she nearly always won. He never could resist allowing her to have her own way. Of course, there was that one occasion where he had won. He made it up to her later that evening though of course, with the only way that she would allow. The way it always ended; her, him and handcuffs. He smiled at the memory.

Hours passed and he was still sitting in the same chair just letting his mind drift to whatever it wanted to. Nearly everything he thought of contained River. The Angels, the Silence, the Jadoon's, the Santarans. Everything. Then he remembered the library. The place where he first met her, all those years ago. He was a different man back then. Literally. She walked into his life like she knew him. Of course, she did know him. It was him that didn't know her. He remembered the sorrow in her eyes and the grief written on her face, when she realised that he didn't know her. He realised that it must have killed her inside. He wondered what went through her mind at that point in time. Did she think that she would leave the library alive, carry on with her life and just never see him again, or did she figure out that this library was where she met her end.

"Stop it" he said aloud to himself getting up from the chair. "This is silly. Moping around isn't going to bring her back".

He decided that in order to take his mind of her, he would go on a 'magical mystery tour' in the TARDIS. He set the co-ordinates to random and then let her go. The TARDIS sprang to life. He could feel her flying through the time vortex. To a new planet perhaps? To meet a new species? It was only a couple of minutes and the TARDIS made her usual sounds and then stopped. He wondered where she could have taken him. He walked towards the door, clapped his hands together and giggled his nervous giggle. He then proceeded to pull the doors open, and step out. It was dark and it took a moment for his eyes to adjust.

"No" he said. "Why did you bring me here!" he shouted at the TARDIS as he turned around to walk back in. The door slammed shut not allowing him entry. "What are you doing? Let me inside" he said pulling on the handle. "You can't do this to me" he said with a hint of sob in his tone.

After a while, he accepted that the TARDIS wasn't going to allow him to enter. He realised that there must be something here that she wants him to do. But what?

_**Hey guys, I hope this is okay. Please, please review! I need to know if it is good enough to carry on with. This is my first Doctor Who fanfiction so please be nice :D**_


	2. Reminiscing

_**Hey everyone. Thank you so much for all the reviews and messages They really do mean a lot! Please keep on reviewing. Sorry this chapter has taken me so long, but I have been busy sending off university applications. And I didn't really know where to take this story next. But here is the next chapter :D Hope you all like it. Sorry it's a little short but I thought it best to update with at least something in order to keep you all interested x**_

**Chapter 2- Reminiscing**

The Doctor just stood facing the TARDIS door, his had leaning against it. He couldn't believe that she has bought him here. Of all places! Why did she have to bring him here? He had spent the last, what felt like a century, trying to stop himself from venturing to any place where they had ever visited together. And now he was here. The place where it all began…and ended.

He finally plucked up the courage to turn around, and still leaning up the TARDIS door took his first proper look around. It was just how he remembered it. The bookcases, the ceiling with the moon, the information docks with people's faces, everything. Those things, still creeped him out. It always reminded him of Donna. Lovely Donna. How he missed her also. It had been centuries since he had last seen her, but not a day went by that he didn't miss her. They had some fun, her and him. He really should go back and see how her life played out for. Donna, just 'the temp from Chiswick' who was once, the most important thing in the whole of the universe. So much history in this one tiny corner of time and space.

"That's enough of raking up the past" he thought to himself, pushing off the TARDIS door. He decided to go and walk around and see if he could find someone, anyone, to take his mind off where he was. Also, maybe he would find what the TARDIS wanted him to find. He set off in the direction of the balcony where he and Donna had overlooked the library and all the people that they had saved; including her, River. His heart ached, but he kept on walking. He wasn't sure how long it took him to get there, as time seemed to stand still in this place. He wasn't sure if that was just him reminiscing about the past, or some weird some of wibby-wobbly-timey-wimey stuff. He stood and looked out over the balcony. There was no-one. For the biggest library in the universe it was eerily quiet. He had a terrible thought that maybe the Vashta Nerada had returned. He dismissed that idea as he had given them a home, where they could be free from destruction. Why would they return here? It didn't make sense.

He stood on that balcony for, what seemed like hours, just thinking about everyone he had ever loved; Rose, Martha, Donna, Amy, Rory and so many others. The one that will always hurt the most, will always be River, his River. He just can't quite fathom his thought into anything other than something that doesn't contain her in some way, shape or form. God how he missed her.

"What does she want me to find?" he wondered about the TARDIS. "The sooner I can find it, the sooner I can get out of here". He set off again, this time heading west towards the centre of the library. He took the time to appreciate the silence. It's not often that he can appreciate complete silence. There is always something, somewhere in this vast universe that is calling for his help. And of course, he hears it all. Every cry for help, from anyone who ever did or ever will exist. Its emotionally exhausting. The library seemed to provide him with peace.

"I could stay here forever" he thought to himself. He rounded a bookcase and stopped at the sight the greeted him.

"No No NO NO" he said getting louder with each 'No'. "Not this, I never wanted this".

_**Thank you guys, sorry for it being so short, but I will aim for a new chapter on Saturday Please review and let me know if I should continue Also, is there anything that you want to happen in the story? Send me your ideas and I'll see if I can make it fit I have a plan for where it should go. x**_


End file.
